marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ben Kingsley
Sir Ben Kingsley wurde am 31. Dezember 1943 in Scarborough, Yorkshire, England als Krishna Bhanji geboren und ist ein britischer Schauspieler und Oscarpreisträger. Er ist für seine Wandlungsfähigkeit und seiner Darstellung historischer Persönlichkeiten wie etwa Mahatma Gandhi, Simon Wiesenthal, Georges Méliès, Itzhak Stern, Otto Heinrich Frank, Wladimir Iljitsch Lenin und Ibn Sina bekannt. Leben Ben Kingsley wuchs als Sohn eines in Kenia geborenen Arztes indischer Abstammung und einer Mutter mit englischen und russisch-jüdischen Vorfahren, die als Mannequin und Schauspielerin arbeitete, auf. Ben wollte eigentlich Arzt wie sein Vater werden, doch ein Besuch einer Aufführung der Royal Shakespeare Company änderte sein Leben: Von Ian Holm in der Titelrolle von William Shakespeares Richard III. war er so begeistert, dass er fortan auch auf die Bühne wollte. Sein Londoner Theaterdebüt hatte er 1966 in der Revue A Smashing Day, die vom Manager der Beatles, Brian Epstein, produziert wurde. Kingsley schrieb Musik für das Stück und sang auf der Bühne zu seiner eigenen Gitarrenbegleitung. Nach einer Vorstellung kamen John Lennon und Ringo Starr zu ihm und wollten ihn überzeugen, ins Musikgeschäft einzusteigen. Täte er es nicht, würde er es sein ganzes Leben bereuen. Kingsley entschied sich für das Theater und wurde 1967 Mitglied der Royal Shakespeare Company, für die er unter anderem die Titelrolle in Shakespeares Hamlet spielte. Trotz erster Film- und Fernsehrollen blieb er der Bühne treu und spielte unter anderem unter Peter Hall und Peter Brook. Damals änderte er seinen Namen, weil er sich davon größere Karrierechancen erhoffte. 1972 spielte Kingsley in seinem ersten Film Fear is the Key eine Nebenrolle. Die nächsten Jahre war er kontinuierlich in kleineren Rollen auf dem Fernsehschirm zu sehen (unter anderem Ensemblemitglied für ein Jahr in der Seifenoper Coronation Street). Internationale Berühmtheit erlangte er durch die Titelrolle in Sir Richard Attenboroughs Film Gandhi. Für seine darstellerische Leistung wurde er unter anderem mit dem BAFTA Award und dem Oscar ausgezeichnet. Außerdem gewann er einen Grammy für seine Aufnahme von Gandhi-Reden. Kingsley vermied es erfolgreich, darstellerisch festgelegt zu werden. Er trat in so verschiedenen Filmen auf wie Steven Spielbergs Holocaust-Drama Schindlers Liste (Schindler’s List) und der Sherlock-Holmes-Parodie Genie und Schnauze (Without a Clue). Er spielt noble und edle Charaktere wie Simon Wiesenthal ebenso überzeugend wie den pathologisch bösartigen Gangster in Sexy Beast. Nachdem er Anfang der 1990er Jahre eine weitere Oscar-Nominierung für die beste Nebenrolle in dem Film Bugsy, der Lebensgeschichte des Mafiosos Bugsy Siegel, erhielt, wurde ihm in den letzten Jahren gleich zweimal eine Nominierung zugesprochen: 2002 erneut als bester Nebendarsteller für die Rolle eines sadistischen Kriminellen in Sexy Beast und 2004 für die beste Hauptrolle als persischer Oberst im Exil in Haus aus Sand und Nebel (House of Sand and Fog). Seine Leistung in Sexy Beast wurde 2006 in die Liste der 100 größten Darstellungen aller Zeiten der Filmzeitschrift Premiere Magazine aufgenommen. Weitere bedeutende Rollen spielte er in Schindlers Liste und den Roman-Polański-Filmen Der Tod und das Mädchen und Oliver Twist als Fagin. Kingsley hat überdurchschnittlich oft historische Charaktere gespielt und dabei seine Wandlungsfähigkeit unter Beweis gestellt, indem er so unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten darstellte wie Otto Heinrich Frank, Mahatma Gandhi, Meyer Lansky, Wladimir Iljitsch Lenin, Moses, Perikles, Dante Gabriel Rossetti, Dimitri Schostakowitsch, Itzhak Stern und Simon Wiesenthal. Er gehört, wie Laurence Olivier, zu den allgemein bewunderten Schauspielern, die dennoch für eine der berüchtigten Goldenen Himbeeren nominiert wurden, der Auszeichnung für schlechte Leistungen auf der Leinwand (Kingsleys Minderleistung nach Meinung der Juroren war seine Darstellung in dem Film BloodRayne von 2005). Kingsley wurde 2000 zum Commander of the Order of the British Empire ernannt und 2001 von Königin Elisabeth II. zum Ritter geschlagen. Er ist bekannt dafür, an Filmsets darauf zu bestehen, mit „Sir Ben“ angesprochen zu werden. Noch 2001 erschien ein Film mit dem Titel Ben Kingsley Talks About 'Gandhi', in dem ihm im Abspann ein besonderer Dank zuteil kam. 2008 erhielt er den Ehrenpreis anlässlich der alljährlich stattfindenden Gala-Nacht von Cinema for Peace als Verdienst für seine Porträts der Persönlichkeiten Simon Wiesenthal, Itzhak Stern und Gandhi, die sich in ihrem Leben in herausragender Weise für Menschenrechte einsetzten. 2010 wurde Kingsley mit einem Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame in Los Angeles ausgezeichnet. Seine deutsche Standard-Synchronstimme ist Peter Matić. Am 3. August 2007 heiratete Kingsley in vierter Ehe die 34-jährige brasilianische Schauspielerin und Kellnerin Daniela Barbosa De Carneiro. Die Feier fand in Kingsleys Herrenhaus im englischen Oxfordshire statt. Ben Kingsley ist Mitglied der Quäker. Filmografie ;Film *1972: Angst ist der Schlüssel (Fear Is the Key) *1982: Gandhi *1983: Betrug (Betrayal) *1985: Ozeanische Gefühle (Turtle Diary) *1985: Harem *1987: Maurice *1988: Die vergessene Insel (Pascali’s Island) *1988: Genie und Schnauze (Without a Clue) *1988: Die Zeugenaussage (Testimony) *1988: Der Zug (Lenin: The Train; Quel treno per Pietrogrado; Un train pour Petrograd) *1989: Recht, nicht Rache (Murderers Among Us: The Simon Wiesenthal Story) *1990: Meine liebe Rose (The Children) *1990: Der fünfte Affe (The Fifth Monkey) *1991: Bugsy *1992: Sneakers – Die Lautlosen (Sneakers) *1993: Dave *1993: Das Königsspiel (Searching for Bobby Fischer) *1993: Schindlers Liste (Schindler’s List) *1994: Der Tod und das Mädchen (Death and the Maiden) *1995: Species *1995: Die Bibel - Josef *1996: Was ihr wollt (Twelfth Night) *1997: The Assignment – Der Auftrag (Der Auftrag) *1997: Der Elfengarten (Photographing Fairies) *1998: Crime and punishment – Schuld und Sühne (Schuld und Sühne) *1999: Das Geständnis (The Confession) *1999: Alice im Wunderland (Alice in Wonderland) *2000: Rules – Sekunden der Entscheidung (Rules of Engagement) *2000: Good Vibrations – Sex vom anderen Stern *2000: Sexy Beast *2001: A.I. – Künstliche Intelligenz (Artificial Intelligence: AI, Stimme) *2002: Bis in alle Ewigkeit (Tuck Everlasting) *2003: Haus aus Sand und Nebel (House of Sand and Fog) *2004: Suspect Zero *2004: Thunderbirds *2005: Oliver Twist *2005: A Sound of Thunder *2005: BloodRayne *2006: Lucky Number Slevin *2007: Die letzte Legion (The Last Legion) *2007: You Kill Me *2008: The Wackness – Verrückt sein ist relativ (The Wackness) *2008: Elegy oder die Kunst zu lieben (Elegy) *2008: War, Inc. *2008: Der Love Guru (The Love Guru) *2008: Transsiberian *2008: Der Spitzel (Fifty Dead Men Walking) *2010: Teen Patti *2010: 1001 Inventions and the Library of Secrets *2010: Shutter Island *2010: Prince of Persia: Der Sand der Zeit (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) *2011: Hugo Cabret (Hugo) *2012: Der Diktator (The Dictator) *2012: Das Gesetz in meiner Hand *2013: Iron Man 3 *2013: Walking with the Enemy *2013: Ender’s Game – Das große Spiel *2013: Der Medicus ;Fernsehen *1966–1967: Coronation Street *1973: A Misfortune *1973: Hard Labour *1974: Antony and Cleopatra *1975: The Brotherhood *1976: Dickens of London *1982: Kean *1982: The Merry Wives of Windsor *1984: Oxbridge Blues *1984: Die Dame mit den Kamelien (Camille) *1985: Silas Marner: The Weaver of Raveloe *1989: Recht, nicht Rache (Murderes Among Us: The Simon Wiesenthal Story) *1991: The War That Never Ends *1995: Die Bibel – Josef (Joseph) *1995: Die Bibel – Moses (Moses) *1997: Im Sog der Gier (Weapons of Mass Distraction) *1998: The Tale of Sweeney Todd *1998: Schuld und Sühne (Crime and Punishment) *1999: Alice im Wunderland *2001: Anne Frank (Anne Frank: The Whole Story) *2005: Mrs. Harris – Mord in besten Kreisen *2006: Die Sopranos (The Sopranos) Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler